


Surrender

by Mazuku



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuku/pseuds/Mazuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to forget, when Ukitake was so obviously ill, that he was one of the strongest men in Soul Society. He was also taller than Byakuya. Broader. All-encompassing, strong, and fierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Byakuya had never imagined that someone like Ukitake could be capable of being rough. His image was one of frailty, of propriety, of downright pleasantry. Byakuya had consented to come back to Ukitake’s rooms expecting gentleness, expecting to be in charge, but Ukitake had taken all of his expectations and flattened them, pinning him against the wall of his bedroom and kissing him with greedy passion.

It was easy to forget, when he was so obviously ill, that he was one of the strongest men in Soul Society. He was also taller than Byakuya. Broader. All-encompassing, strong, and fierce. Byakuya moaned against Ukitake’s lips, embarrassed that he was even capable of making such a wanton noise, and threw his head back in reflex as Ukitake kissed a blazing trail down his neck.

“C-Captain Ukitake-!” He managed to gasp, too shocked to say anything useful.

“Don’t you think,” Ukitake replied, straightening up. “That at this point, you might call me Jushiro?” His smile was seductive as his body pressed Byakuya back against the unyielding wood of the wall, demanding a reaction.

Byakuya hesitated for a long, heady second before submitting. It was hard not to, when Ukitake was looking at him like that. “Jushiro,” He said softly, his hands reaching up to tangle in Ukitake’s hair, pulling him closer, offering his neck again. He closed his eyes tightly as Ukitake lavished attention on it, making his body curl and twitch with sensation. 

“Where else shall I kiss you?” Ukitake asked, his breath hot against the skin of Byakuya’s neck.

“My ears,” Byakuya managed to say, before arching his body forward as Ukitake licked the shell of his left ear without hesitation. A cry escaped through his lips, though he tried to hold it back, and Ukitake started to drown him with pleasurable touches – where his lips didn’t alight, his fingers did, and without meaning to Byakuya surrendered himself completely, offering no resistance as Ukitake led him to the futon and guided him down onto his back.

He hadn’t drunk anything that night, but he felt as if he had. He was trembling, his body burning, and even when Ukitake started to undress him he didn’t feel any cooler. He grabbed at the older man, dragging him down into another kiss, and kissed him again and again just to hear the soft noises of pleasure that Ukitake made as he did.

Piece by piece his clothes disappeared, until all he could feel was the brush of Ukitake’s uniform against his bare skin. That in itself was sensual, and he arched his body into it. “You’re magnificent, Byakuya,” Ukitake said softly, and Baykuya opened his heavy eyelids to watch as the man before him shed his clothes in haste. He was sure he was not magnificent, not in comparison, but Ukitake treated him like a rare treasure, peppering his chest with kisses, one hand slipping between Byakuya’s thighs and trailing teasing fingers around his erection.

Byakuya was not used to being a passive party in sex – normally it was he who demanded, who took, but it seemed utterly futile to try to dominate Ukitake, and the only other option was to follow where the older man led him. 

It was around that point that Ukitake licked a flat, hard line across Byakuya’s nipple that made his body jerk involuntarily, his hips bucking powerfully upwards. “So sensitive,” Ukitake said, doing it again and again until Byakuya couldn’t think any longer, couldn’t string a coherent sentence together.

“Jushiro,” He gasped. “Oh!” It came out a desperate whine. 

“May I?”

Byakuya had no idea what he was being asked but he nodded desperately; if it was Ukitake doing it it would feel good, surely, and there was nothing he wanted more than more, more of the things Ukitake was doing to him, more attention, more pleasure. He bit his lip as strong, steady fingers started to stroke his cock, and it felt so good that he didn’t even flinch when another hand, equally as firm, slipped beneath him, parting his cheeks. It had been a very long time since he’d allowed anyone to do that kind of thing to him, but he could no more protest than he could control the strangled noises coming from his throat.

He moaned as one oiled finger pushed inside him, his body tensing up in reflex. He made himself relax, and Ukitake added another finger, and another, and Byakuya wondered why he’d hadn’t let anyone do this to him in so long when it sent pleasure shuddering through his body so strongly.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Byakuya moaned.

Ukitake’s cock was bigger than his fingers by far, and Byakuya took in his breath sharply, clenching his teeth against the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. Ukitake was patient, though, running his fingers down Byakuya’s chest, down his stomach, gripping his cock with a firm hand and rubbing his thumb over the engorged head of it. “Tell me when you’re ready,” He said, but the words were lost on Byakuya, who could only moan and clutch at the blankets beneath him.

“Jushiro…” He sighed the name out, the vowel at the end fading into another moan. He was never normally this vocal, not when he was in control of himself, anyway. It was just that Ukitake seemed to have burned away all of his self-control with his kisses, stripped away his armour, laid him bare. The idea of being at someone else’s mercy would normally terrify him, but what was terrifying about being worshipped like this?

Ukitake started to move, his hands firm on Byakuya’s waist, pulling his body up into every thrust. It was too much; Byakuya gave up trying to hold back his cries and shouted his pleasure to the ceiling. The physical exertion was intense – his muscles shook with effort and sweat covered his forehead, and if he’d been capable of cogent thought he would have wondered if he’d ever felt like this before, with anyone.

All he knew was that he wanted, passionately. He reached out for Ukitake and found his forearm, fingers grasping at the soft skin. “Juushiro-!” He gasped. Without stopping, without even so much as hesitating, Ukitake twined his fingers with Byakuya’s and kept fucking him deeply, rolling his hips in a way that made Byakuya feel like he was about to implode, collapse in on himself and cease to exist.

He came with a drawn-out moan, throwing his head back as tiny lights danced across the back of his clenched eyelids. He was aware – vaguely – of Ukitake still above him, increasing his pace before slowing to a stop, his fingers tightening painfully for a brief instant before letting go completely. Byakuya opened his eyes as he felt Ukitake pulling out of him and noted that the older man looked as exhausted as he felt himself – but far from unhappy.

“That was wonderful,” Ukitake said, crawling up the bed to lie beside Byakuya, who still hadn’t moved a single inch. “Thank you.”

Byakuya wasn’t sure he’d done anything that deserved thanks; all he’d really done was lay on his back and not object. He stared at the ceiling, conscious of the rise and fall of his chest, and his first instinct was to be ashamed of losing control of himself so easily. But really, it was hard to feel bad about something that had felt so good. And he knew Ukitake was a man of honour, not the type to kiss and tell, and Byakuya could just about cope with having submitted himself so completely if no-one else ever found out about it.

He turned onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. Ukitake was lying on his back with his eyes closed, a soft smile lifting the corners of his lips. He was handsome – masculine, muscled, and tall, but at the same time beautiful, with his elegant hair and deep green eyes. And clearly he was an experienced lover. Byakuya wondered if some kind of arrangement between them could work. And then, feeling presumptuous, he told himself that it really depended on whether or not Ukitake would even be interested in seeing him again like this. Not that he would ask. Byakuya’s romantic strategy generally rested on other people having the courage to approach him – which was probably why he hadn’t seen more than a handful of people since his wife died. Even tonight, it had been Ukitake who drew him aside after the captains’ meeting (which had turned into more of a captains’ drinking session) and suggested that he accompany him back to the Thirteenth Division headquarters. 

“Will you stay tonight, or do you need to go back to your Division?” Ukitake sat up, mirroring Byakuya’s pose, and reached up with his free hand to tuck Byakuya’s hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering on his cheek. 

“I’d like to stay,” Byakuya replied, his cheeks colouring with embarrassment. “If you don’t mind.” He wasn’t used to such reverent attention, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he liked being the object of such intense focus.

“Mind?” Ukitake sounded surprised. “Why would I mind? I’m only sorry I can’t have you in my bed every night, Byakuya, now I know how exquisite you are under all those layers of uniform.” He smiled gently. “Not that you need feel any obligation if you don’t want to come here again. But I’d be very happy if you did.”

“I have to attend a clan meeting tomorrow night. But the night after…” Byakuya’s voice trailed away into nothing, his eyes drifting down to stare at the sheets he was lying on. As if sensing that he was unable to give his intentions a voice, Ukitake pulled him closer with a firm hand and kissed him, slowly, gently, but with authority in his lips. It was easier to surrender the second time, and Byakuya gave himself up without a shred of guilt. 

If tonight had been any indication, the next few days were going to be pleasurable and interesting, and when they eventually stopped kissing he reflected that, on balance, having the full and undivided attention of someone like Jushiro Ukitake was actually rather nice.


End file.
